Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus configured to form an image on a recording medium using a developer, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus including a detecting portion for detecting opening/closing of an opening/closing member provided at a main body of the apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus is provided with a plurality of opening/closing members for exposing the inside of the image forming apparatus so that the user can easily exchange consumable goods and supplies or solve a trouble like a jam. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-316523 discloses a technique in which an apparatus main body is provided with a detecting portion configured to turn on/off in response to opening/closing of a cover (opening/closing member), and an alarming device is activated when the cover is opened.
Although Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-316523 does not disclose a specific operation mechanism for the detecting portion, an apparatus including an operation mechanism that is provided on a main body side thereof and that moves in synchronization with an opening/closing operation of the opening/closing member has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-122000, FIG. 5).
According to a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-122000, a configuration in which one micro-switch (detecting portion) is used to detect opening/closing operation of two covers (opening/closing members) is provided. More specifically, the configuration includes a lever holder moved in a first direction by closing operation of a top cover (opening/closing member), a spring for biasing the lever holder in a direction opposite to the first direction, and a lever member provided pivotably at the lever holder. While a side cover is closed, the pivotal movement of the lever member is restricted, and while the top cover and the side cover are closed, the lever member presses the micro-switch, whereby the micro-switch is brought into the detecting state.
However, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-122000, while the top cover and the side cover are closed, reaction force from the button of the micro-switch is applied on the side cover through the lever member. This may cause the side cover to have creep deformation or the side cover may be shifted from a desired position while the side cover is closed, so that a gap or a step may form between exterior parts around the side cover and the opening/closing member. This causes the timing for switching on/off the micro-switch to vary in some cases.
The side cover receives the reaction force from the micro-switch, and the reaction force may cause the opening/closing member to open in the timing in which the side cover starts to open despite the intention of the user. In the meantime, the opening/closing member may not be closed as easily as intended by the user because of the reaction force in the timing in which the opening/closing member should be completely closed.